


Favor

by Find_Me_Calling_You



Series: Learning to Be Three [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Foreskin Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports, being super naughty, piss drinking, the softest of boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You
Summary: Timmy loves when Armie gives him this, but to get it from Niki might be a bit more of an adventure.
Relationships: Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi, Timothée Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer
Series: Learning to Be Three [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656886
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I said I was going to get a new chapter of Physical Assessment up days ago. It's coming along, maybe halfway there. Less motivated than I previously was.
> 
> Yes, there will be a super smutty, kinky just Timmy/Armie story that fits in between Discussions and this, but this demanded to be written so...
> 
> Also, posting on my way to work so mind the typos. I'll be back through to fix them as needed.

Timmy’s curled between my spread legs when I finally hear the door down the hallway creak open. Timmy doesn’t seem to notice, his mouth holding my heavy yet flaccid cock, keeping it warm and wet in an act of servitude that allows him to just float in the happiest of subspaces.

I’m in the corner of our sectional so when Nick approaches, wearing what looks to be a pair of Timmy’s sweatpants and one of my hoodies, there’s plenty of room next to me, and I’m damn near desperate to touch him.

I could feel my dick twitch in Timmy’s mouth, nothing more than a passing stiffness then nothing. If all our fun this morning hadn’t been enough, an afternoon teasing, sucking, spanking, and fucking Timmy into a damn near orgasm coma was enough for my body in one day. Our refractory periods do seem to be following the spread of our ages.

My cock is making a valiant effort though, looking at the thin grey sweats pulled across Nick’s hips and round ass. Timmy’s so tiny, I don’t fit into most of what he owns, but Nick is evidently slim enough to sneak into some of Timmy’s leisurewear and goddamn. The fabric is so thin with age and not as baggy on Nick and I can see the exact shape of his dick through the pants.

“Did you sleep okay?” I ask him softly as he crawls onto the sectional beside me, putting his head on my thigh.

“Mhm, thank you. For everything today, for letting me be part of you and Timmy’s relationship.” I run my fingers through his hair.

“That’s not just a today thing, I hope you know. We mean it when we say we want you with us, always.” I can feel him nod against my thigh and after a while, he catches my hand, just holds it in his own. I feel his lips brush my palm, turn my hand over to brush my knuckles, impossibly soft and so very sweet.

Timmy lightly suckles on my dick and I run my free hand through his hair.

“My good boys. My beautiful, good boys.” Timmy seems to preen under the attention, more aware now of Nick’s presence with us. His eyes glance up to me as if to ask if I’m done with him. Not quite.

My bladder has steadily been filling over the course of the afternoon and he’s in the perfect spot. I know how desperate he gets to drink me down when he’s this way, so eager to be the fulfillment of my most basic needs.

I relax my pelvic muscles momentarily, let myself pee for a moment or two then clench off my stream. I never want to start gushing like a firehose when he isn’t ready. Luckily though, the second my piss ran across his tongue, his eyes lit up and his focus was entirely on drinking me down. His eager eyes were all the encouragement I needed to let go completely, sighing softly as the pressure in my groin gave way to a warm sense of relief.

Nick initially didn’t seem to notice Timmy and I having our exchange, but Timmy’s swallowing is quite loud when I’m peeing full force and I sense the exact moment Nick realizes what’s going on. His legs squirm and he jams an arm between his thighs.

“You gotta go too?” Nick shakes his head, then after a moment’s contemplation, nods.

“Yeah, but holy shit. Timmy just…”

“Takes care of everything I need. He’s fucking perfect when he’s like this.” I run my hands through Timmy’s hair and his eyes hold a smile even as his mouth is busily swallowing down the last of my piss. I know it’s not healthy for us to do this all the time, but when I’ve had enough water throughout the day, I don’t mind. It makes Timmy so happy that I let him do this and he’s never turned it down when I’ve offered. Actually, more often than not, I’m the one declining his offer when he goes to put my cock in his mouth when I’m desperate after a long day of interviews or meetings.

When my bladder is empty, Timmy’s careful as he pulls off, tonguing the last few lingering drops out of my piss slit before gently tucking me back into my pajama pants. The way he kisses it through my pants afterwards is enough to send another warm wave of affection through me for this beautiful boy. I crook my finger up and he’s quick to scramble to his knees, letting me hook a finger into his collar and draw him close, kissing him.

“Such a good boy. Can you take care of our Niki now? I think he might need to come before he pees.” Nick carefully uncurls himself and with those tissue thin pajama pants, his erection is most definitely obvious, a tiny dark spot near the head where his pre-cum is leaking out of his foreskin.

“If I’m good, can I come too?” Timmy whispers, all bedroom eyes and unashamed nudity as his pretty pink cock sways between his legs, already full and heavy.

“Only if you get off at the same time as Niki.” I tell him and his immediate grin indicates he’s more than happy to accept that challenge.

“And Niki, no touching.” I reach down, grab the sleeves of his (my) sweatshirt, pull them down a little, tie them together. It’s far from the most elegant bondage but Nick is already squirming more, his cock hard and twitching in those ridiculously thin pants.

Timmy moves off my lap, reaches for Nick and tugs his pants down and off, runs his hands up the lean muscles of Nick’s long legs. Nick squirms and turns pink under the attention, especially as Tim’s hands come up and slide over the subtle curve of his hip.

I want to say something to put Nick at ease, knowing how uncomfortable he can get when he feels like his body is being dissected for its features, if it meets the current standards of attractiveness, but Timmy beats me to it.

“Fuck Niki, you’re so perfect.” Timmy swings a leg over Nick’s thighs, runs his fingers down through the nest of dark curls at Nick’s groin and along the sensitive curve of his inner thighs. I smile as the blush recedes from Nick’s face, watching his eyes go hazy as Timmy lightly wraps a hand around Nick’s cock, pumping it a few times before using his thumb and forefinger to retract the foreskin, tracing the flared edge of Nick’s cockhead, making the older brunette let out a low moan, squirming his hips.

They were a vision together. I love how beautiful they look, especially in the glow of late afternoon sunlight, Timmy’s milky skin kissed lightly by the soft glow like it had been so many times in Crema, Nick’s skin an even more radiant olive gold than usual. Lean muscles, long limbs, elegant hands, expressive eyes, jawlines that could cut glass. They have so many similarities but seem so very different at the same time. 

I wonder if Nick is perhaps as intimidated by Timmy’s beauty as I was at first. Timmy’s almost unreal with his barely there body hair, not a wrinkle on his face, no stubborn five-o’clock-shadow, wild, lively curls, and features carved to prove that God is indeed an artist. But all those things are so much more beautiful juxtaposed against Nick’s cleft chin, chest hair, the smile lines he’s had since he was barely past puberty. I see now what Luca had been looking at when he cast Timmy and I alongside each other all those years ago, the contrasts only making each other that much more beautiful.

I’m drawn out of my musings when Nick lets out a choked gasp.

“Fuck, Tim.” Timmy’s been playing with his foreskin again, tugging it forward past the head of his cock, lightly tugging, stretching while his free hand rolls Nick’s balls between busy fingers. 

“Too much?” Timmy asks, letting up on his balls, but making no move to release his foreskin. If anything he’s playing with it more, pumping Nick’s cock, lubricating the shaft with the wet slide of Nick’s pre-cum leaking down from the tip every time it’s revealed by Timmy retracting the extra bit of skin. Not extra, perhaps, I think. Just different, and a bit we don’t have so of course the inclination is to play with it.

“No, it’s good.” Nick manages to pant out before letting out a loud moan when Timmy rubs his thumb back and forth over the sensitive head, teasing his piss slit. Nick grunts and his hips squirm under Timmy’s teasing. I reach down, tug his sweatshirt up, run my hand across his belly and down to feel for his pubic bone, bring my fingers up just slightly, easily find the tight fullness of his bladder. “Oh god, Armie!”

“I’m not the one you should be begging. If you gotta go baby, you need to ask Timmy to make you come. He’s right there, he just wants to hear that sweet voice beg.” Nick shivers and Timmy’s smirking lightly, bringing their cocks together, wrapping his hand around them loosely, a light suggestion but not enough to truly stimulate without Nick’s request. “C’mon, baby. Tell Timmy what you want.”

Nick’s blushing dark pink. I know he’s not used to saying what he wants, but I want him to feel comfortable asking for what he desires, plus he’s even more sexy when he gets out of his own head and lets himself give in to the moment.

“Do you want Timmy to make you come?” I ask and Nick’s quick to nod, eyes flicking between Timmy and myself then rolling back in his head as I watch Timmy tug on his foreskin lightly. “What does Timmy need to do to make you come?” I encourage and watch Nick squirm away from our gaze.

“Um, Tim, remember the...the thing I did at the bar last night?” From the way Timmy’s cock jumps and his cheeks threaten to pull into a giant smile, I can tell he knows exactly what Nick is talking about, but just like me, wants to hear him say it.

“I’m happy to kiss you, Niki.” Timmy teases, all flushed cheeks and wild hair as he leans down to bring his lips against Nick’s catching the edge of his scruff when they latched on his upper lip, his lower, their tongues then trying to meet. Despite my previous sexual exhaustion, my dick is slowly creeping towards half-hard again just watching their kisses. Timmy is just light enough in those tender brushes of lips to leave Nick constantly arching up for more.

When Timmy finally pulls back and buries his face in Nick’s neck, I can tell even without looking that he’s nibbling and sucking little marks into his skin from the way Nick moans and turns his head to give Timmy all the access he wants. I brush my fingers across his brow, guide dark hair back from his flushed face. He’s raw, usual meticulous grooming long since slipped away. He’s comfortable with us, but I can sense his nervousness, his vulnerability as well.

“Love you so much, Niki.” I can hear Timmy murmur into his skin and I can see Nick’s features soften as a shiver run through his body. I know Timmy can disarm me the same way but seeing it happen so intimately on Nick has me slipping my hand down my pants, tugging at my stiff cock. I have no idea if I can actually get an orgasm out of this, but goddamn if my body doesn’t want to try for one.

“Put...rub the heads of our cocks together.” Nick whispers, dark eyes seeking out Timmy, his presence, his reassurance. Timmy’s smile is hungry and yielding all at once as he resumes his place between Nick’s long legs, one hand guiding Nick’s cock, holding it steady while he slowly teases the head, allowing his foreskin to slip back and forth over the edge of the flared head of his cock. 

“Fuck.” I grunt under my breath, desperate not to disturb them, but it’s a heady rush to see them so intimately, the way Nick’s cock seems to let out a new burst of pre-cum when the sticky head of Timmy’s cock brushes his own, slicking the way they slide and touch each other. The way Timmy’s groin muscles, the tendons, everything seems to jump and contract when it feels particularly good. The way Nick’s balls are drawn up full under his big cock, almost twitching, on the edge of pulsing as Timmy works their cocks together. Timmy’s tiny pants and the way he’s stroking their cockheads together gives away that he’s just as close as Nick, but still wants to hear him say it. 

I’m not sure I could love Timmy any more than I already do, but it’s a little more extra for this moment as I watch him control our Niki, his body, holding them both so close to the edge of their orgasms until he gets exactly what he wants.

“Mm, if you want something else, you gotta tell me, Niki. Can’t read your mind.” Timmy teases, voice huskier, deeper than usual with the way he’s breathing so hard through his arousal.

“ _Timothée._ ” My cock jumps in my hand hearing Nick’s perfect pronunciation even as he’s so close to the edge, the desperation of using Timmy’s full given name, the depth of want in his plea. “Please, do...just, ah. Hold steady, there we go. Okay.” A long, deep breath and even as his cheeks flush red, he’s able to finally speak his want. “Hold us together, slide my foreskin forward. Fuck, yes. Just like that.” They’re mirrors, trembling together, both trying so hard to hold off, enjoy the sensation just a second more as Timmy carefully stretches Nick’s foreskin over the head of his penis, docking the two together.

“Now,” Timmy pants. “What do you want now, Niki?” How Timmy can find his voice is beyond me, but it’s enough and Nick groans loud, hips squirming.

“Keep us like that, pump it slow, slide your hand so, ohhhh.” I can see Nick’s eyes roll back in his head as Timmy does exactly what’s asked of him, even as he shakes with the effort of holding back. Gently pumps where their dicks meet, fingers stroking the shaft of Nick’s cock, sliding Nick’s foreskin carefully back and forth on his own cockhead. “Fuck yes, Tim, just like that, just like that, _fuck_ , oh God, yes, fuck my cock, baby!”

“Shit!” Timmy loses control with Nick’s plea and I can see the swell of Nick’s foreskin as Timmy comes and comes while they’re still joined. Nick lets out a loud keening sound and I can see his balls tighten and then there’s a further strain of skin as Nick adds his own come to the stretched skin joining their cocks.

I grunt and even though there’s barely any pre-cum and my balls hurt at lack of anything to provide this climax, but my cock pulses in my hand, waves of intense pleasure at seeing my boys together.

“Niki.” Timmy whispers, reverently, as he lets go of Nick’s foreskin, allowing it to retreat and release the thick mixture of their semen, Timmy’s hand cupping their dicks together a little longer to catch the creamy fluids as to minimize the stain on the couch but also to play with.

“Jesus.”

“Good boy.” Nick’s exclamation and my praise escape at the same time as Timmy smears the mixture across his mouth, his jaw, chin, tongue escaping to lick between his fingers as he coats his own face in their joined come. It’s intoxicating to watch him lick those strong, slim fingers clean, seeing him lap it up out of his palm then smearing what’s on his face closer to his mouth so his tongue can seek it out.

Nick’s squirmy in his sweatshirt, wrists still tied together and I grant pity on him, tug up, able to lift the weight of his torso easily to slide it from behind his back, tugging up over his head, freeing his arms, making his normally so carefully styled hair even more wild.

His eyes are still glazed dark with pleasure and contentment as I pet his skin, his hair, down his cheek, cup his jaw, stroke his neck. His feet flex back and forth a few times though, a subtle wiggle in his body as Timmy finishes cleaning his hand and face. I know what he still needs and despite everything we’ve done last night and today, I don’t want to push him to say it if he’s feeling too shy. I’m already so very proud of him for letting go and saying what he wanted during sex. I’m inclined to call them baby steps, but the way Nick has acclimated to our relationship, our kinks, our preferences, so quickly is nothing short of amazing and I feel an all new wave of affection for him.

Timmy catches his subtle wiggles and grins. His cock is stubbornly still half-hard, a little oversensitive from the barely there wince when he palms it. Ah, to be 24 again.

Timmy doesn’t waste any time sliding into position between Nick’s fuzzy thighs, petting the sensitive, pale skin of his groin. The only part of him that doesn’t get sunlight, though, my brain supplies, if we go to the Caymans for the holidays, our beach is very private. Nude sunbathing is always an option.

There’s still smears and flecks of dried semen across Timmy’s skin as he gently guides Nick’s cock to his lips, retracting the foreskin to lick at all the come still clinging to the sensitive skin, before he closes his lips, makes a small, sucking, swallowing motion, eyes focused on Nick, light and soft to maximize Nick’s comfort. 

I can see hesitation in Nick’s posture, the way his belly tightens up, his shoulders tensing up. He’d gone in barely 24 hours from letting Timmy hold his cock while he pissed to pissing on Timmy, and letting Timmy piss in him. I worry it might be a bit too much, but the way Nick’s obviously trying to relax, give Timmy what he wants, I know he wants this.

I run my hand over his chest, down his belly, up along his arms, long, slow strokes the same way I’d gotten him to doze off after his massage. I can feel the tension draining from his body and he relaxes slowly into my thigh, head tilted to the side, eyes falling shut in contentment.

“Let him drink your piss, baby. He’s so thirsty and you’re gonna feel so much better.” I keep my voice low, easy, more coaxing than anything, not wanting to push too far but also communicate just how much Timmy wants this. Wants to demonstrate that he serves us both the same way, with the same love.

“Armie.” Nick whispers. “Tim.” A sigh, and the next time I rub across his belly, stroke down to his groin, I can feel him take a deep breath in, hold it. When he releases the air, I can sense his release as his muscles go slack and Timmy’s eyes fall shut in contentment, concentration. 

It takes a while, and I can feel Nick occasionally begin to tense, but every time he tries, between either Timmy’s fingers, tickling, lightly pressing groin, or my steady strokes, he finally lets go entirely and I can hear the rush of his piss, Timmy’s eager gulping. As it dies off, there’s a barely there grunt from Tim and I know there’s more cum on the couch cushion.

Nick’s bone deep contentment has settled in and just the same as he’d done with my cock, Timmy waits a few seconds, gently sucks and licks his piss slit clean, then releases him, curling up on his chest with a contented sigh.

“You need water.” I tap lightly on Timmy’s head and he bats me away in favor of cuddling closer to Nick. 

“In a minute.” Nick’s arms come up, wrap around him, guide his head to his shoulder, then chin up, meeting him in a light kiss. Timmy freezes but Nick’s so soft in taking what he wants, you usually don’t know he wanted something until it’s already his. Nick’s features show no sign of disgust, his eyes blinking slow as they assess the taste of Timmy’s mouth.

Nick doesn’t give a verbal assessment when he’s done but the way he just sighs happily and holds Timmy to him says everything.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone really surprised I wrote more piss fic at this point? *hides*


End file.
